


family are the ones that stay

by rcmsw



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi the pure cinnamon roll, Cassian the cop, F/M, Fluff, Jyn the reformed criminal, Modern AU, They're all one big family, foster parents Baze and Chirrut, space dads Baze and Chirrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: After years of stern lectures, Jyn can’t help but enjoy herself when she gets called to bail her foster parents Baze and Chirrut out of jail. The enjoyment increases when she meets Officer Cassian Andor, who tries to make their case to his by-the-book partner Kay.





	family are the ones that stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware this justice system doesn’t make sense, but let’s be real I don’t care about those details. Also Draven is probably not actually that awful but he’s being described by Baze so don’t blame me.

“Do not call her,” Baze says gruffly. 

“Bodhi isn’t going to answer,” Chirrut insists. 

“You don’t know that,” his husband responds. But of course, he’s right. Normally their son always picks up on one of the first rings, but this time Baze gets the answering machine.

Luckily they both get a phone call. 

So Chirrut calls Jyn. And Baze can hear her laugh from across the room where he sits in the cell. Despite his annoyance, he feels the corner of his lips twitch up ever so slightly at the sound. He remembers the days when she never laughed. 

Baze hadn’t wanted any trouble tonight. It was supposed to be a quiet night celebrating their 30th anniversary. Dinner and then drinks at the bar they’ve frequented since their early days as a couple. He’d even gotten dressed up for the event, much to Chirrut’s delight. 

“You look very handsome,” his husband had cooed up at him.

“How would you know,” Baze mumbled, but he had taken Chirrut’s hand anyways. He always knew, and Baze had long ago accepted that. 

Chirrut also always managed to find trouble. Although Chirrut liked to say trouble found him.  
Which is why he was the first to notice, and step in, when a guy was being way too insistent towards a lady at the bar. 

“Let this woman continue her night in peace,” Chirrut had told him. To be fair, he had tried being reasonable at first. The guy however was not having it. So with a smooth swipe of Chirrut’s cane, he quickly found himself on his ass. 

Of course, he wasn’t at the bar alone. So Chirrut’s honorable intervention had led to a full on brawl. One that Baze had to join. 

“You almost hit me,” Chirrut said, after the last of the guy’s buddies were down. 

“You’re welcome.” 

And that was when the cops showed up. 

Baze had tensed at the sight of them, one tall and severe, the other lanky and relaxed. He had respect for the profession in general, but had plenty of bad experiences when it came to his foster kids over the years. He remembered the one, Draven was his name, who had put a starving Jyn into a cell for shoplifting food instead of helping her. The law is the law, he had told him, so focused on his cause he apparently wasn’t capable of empathy anymore. 

Chirrut however seemed calm, and as always, Baze trusted him. 

They’re separated from the others involved, and interviewed about the incident. The second officer, a captain, seemed to understand the situation. His partner, not so much. 

“Kay, they stepped in to help someone in trouble, we don’t need to take them in,” Cassian had told his partner.

“On the contrary, Cassian, protocol dictates anyone involved in such a large conflict as this one should be brought in for questioning and possible charges,” Kay stated. 

Cassian sighed.

“He is right,” he told them. “Would you mind volunteering to come down to the station? That would make this easier for all of us.” 

Chirrut agreed eagerly, to Baze’s surprise. From the back of the squad car, he peppered Cassian with questions. The officer was politely resistant at first.

“Interrogations are supposed to be my job,” Cassian smirked. 

But Chirrut is persistent, in a casual, comforting manner, and eventually he got the man to answer his questions about everything from his family - none to speak of - to why he became a cop.

“It’s a job I believe in,” he told Chirrut. “One that’s worth it.”

Chirrut hummed thoughtfully at his response. 

“You know, captain, you remind me a lot of our daughter Jyn,” he mused. “Let me tell you about her.” 

Cassian laughed at that, but listened good-naturedly as Chirrut expounds on their daughter's stubbornness, ferocity, dedication to her work and love of her family. 

Baze saw where this was going then. Chirrut’s had worse ideas, he thought as he examined the officer. He’s definitely attractive, with a stern brow but kind eyes that have soft crinkles around them. He responded pretty calmly to the scene of their brawl, so he could definitely handle the fire that is Jyn. But Baze knows better than to try to set Jyn up. Chirrut, it seems, does not. 

 

When they get to the station, Cassian apologizes as he puts them in the cell and promises to clear everything up as soon as he can. He’s still gone when their kids arrive. 

“They’re both here,” Chirrut warns. He can hear the quick, harried footfalls of his son alongside the heavy, steady stomps of his daughter. Vastly different, but in step with each other as always. 

“That was faster than even I expected,” Chirrut greets them before they round the corner into the room. 

“Bodhi drove,” Jyn says by way of explanation.

“Are you alright?” Bodhi asks them both, eyes wide with concern as he approaches their holding cell, actually grasping onto the bars. 

“We’re fine,” Baze huffs. “No thanks to your father.” 

Jyn puts her hands on her hips, and mocks anger. 

“Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to get a call out of nowhere from the cops,” she tells them, echoing their words from years ago, only barely keeping a smile off her face.

“Watch yourself kid,” Baze retorts, but Chirrut just smiles, letting her have her moment. They’re not technically related, but sometimes Baze thinks Jyn managed to inherit more than a few traits from Chirrut. And Chirrut couldn’t be prouder. 

“Now how the hell do we get you out of here,” Jyn mumbles, head snapping to the empty desk. 

“Patience, child,” Chirrut tells her. “Our friend is working on it. Ah, here he is.” 

She’s long since learned to understand her father’s words and knows who he’s referring to as soon as the officer steps into the room. Andor, his badge says, walks towards them with his soft yet intense gaze locking in on her. His eyes and mouth have lines around them, from laughing or grimacing, she can’t tell which. She’d guess the latter, with his job, but there’s something about him that makes her think he could easily get a laugh out of her. He clearly has the face of a friend. Still a part of her is ready to go off, not trusting as easily as Chirrut, and she finds herself glaring up at him.

“What is this?” she snaps at him. 

“Excuse me?” he asks incredulous. “We’re doing our job here, miss.”

Jyn laughs at that, she’s heard that line too many times. 

“Oh yes you’re a credit to your profession, thank god you’ve locked up this middle aged couple, I mean look at them, they’re clearly a menace to society.”

“Not all of us can afford to make such snap judgements,” he mutters, eyes hard but otherwise appearing unfazed by her response. 

“That being said,” he continued, “Everything has been cleared up and no charges are being brought against them. We just need to fill out some paperwork.”

“I can take care of that,” Bodhi pipes up, grateful to break the tension radiating between Jyn and Cassian. 

“This way,” Kay tells him, leading him over to the desk. 

“I am sorry about all this,” Cassian tells Baze and Chirrut as he lets them out. As they make their way to Bodhi and Kay, Chirrut grabs Jyn’s hand, squeezing softly. She grips his hand back tightly, the extent of her own concern finally breaching through her wall of anger. 

Cassian sees it, for just a moment. It’s a flicker in her eye as she grabs her father’s hand, a small note of fear that comes from somewhere deep inside her. He forces himself to take a deep breath before he speaks again. 

“Look it’s pretty clear they weren’t the problem here, but we do have to follow protocol,” he murmurs, leaning in closer to her, and she finds herself rising up to him. “I’m sorry for any concern we caused you.” 

“Well thanks,” Jyn tells Cassian lamely, not sure how to respond now that anger isn’t an option. “I appreciate it.” 

“Not a problem,” Cassian says, and then his lips quirk up. “I must admit, I was actually pretty impressed by them. And I can’t say I would not have reacted the same way.”

She smiles up at him at that, admiration brightening her face. She might be coming around to this captain. 

He pauses for a second and considers before a smirk crosses his lips. 

“So you’re the Jyn I’ve heard so much about,” he says. 

Jyn’s eyes go wide, making the dark tumultuous green stand out even more on her face , and she turns to glare at her guardians across the room. They both pointedly avoid her gaze, but Chirrut has a shameless grin on his face. 

“You can just forget everything they said to you,” Jyn turns back to Cassian. 

“I’m not sure I can,” he laughs, eyes sparkling. 

It’s in this moment that Jyn Erso, reformed criminal, realizes she is flirting with a cop. And not in a poor, half-hearted attempt to get out of trouble. Jyn doesn’t really flirt in general, let alone with people who have access to her arrest records. She has her family, and work, and anything more than that sounds like trouble. 

And yet she finds herself smiling up at this man again, trying to ignore the blush she feels creeping up her neck. She’s grateful when her family returns, ready to leave this mess behind them. 

“Well thanks again,” she tells him as she prepares to follow them. 

“She’s single and she’d love to give you her number,” Chirrut calls out from behind her.

Jyn’s pretty sure she could just melt right into the surface of the earth if she tried hard enough.  
She’s saved the trouble when Cassian grins a little sheepishly at her, and does ask for her number.

He promises to call her soon, and she does her best not to believe him. 

As they leave the station, Bodhi turns to her with a teasing grin, and Baze steps between them before she has the chance to do something childish like shove him. 

\---

Cassian calls her the next day. He had briefly considered following the three-day rule, but he felt himself too drawn in by her to wait. When they meet for coffee later that afternoon, and he sees her walk through the door, he’s thinks she’s definitely worth ignoring the rules. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite so eager to be bailing a loved one out of jail,” he tells her after they’ve sat down, a hint of a grin playing at his lips. Not that she’s focusing on them. 

“I’m not going to lie, it was kind of fun to have the tables turned,” she laughs.

“They’ve bailed you out before then?” Cassian asks, eyebrows lifting as he sips his drink. 

Crap, Jyn thought. Probably not a good idea to joke about her criminal past with her cop date. Also probably not a good idea to lie to a cop.

“What, you didn’t do a background check on me?” she teases, putting off her answer. 

He catches it, but plays along. He highly doubts she’s a hardened criminal. Must be minor stuff. And he doesn’t want this date to turn into an interrogation. 

“Absolutely not,” he responds, but feels like he has to add. “Kay did, he always does, but I promise I refused to read it.” 

“Ha! Well he probably didn’t actually find anything,” she’s trying to keep her tone light, but there’s an edge to it. She’s on the defense, he realizes. The rest of the words come rushing out of her mouth. “It was all juvenile infractions, so it’s sealed now. Nothing big either, just a few shoplifting charges, runaway reports and disorderly conducts charges from one or two fights.” 

Cassian feels his heart sink a little at that. He knows those types of infractions, he gets called for a lot of them but typically never actually gives them out. Petty theft, runaways, fighting, all that meant a kid was likely on the street, or living in a family situation so unsafe they might as well be. He wonders which one Jyn was. He doesn’t ask that question though. 

“Did you win?” he asks instead, mimicking the light tone she’s using. 

“Oh always,” she retorts, surprised he’s not prying the way other people normally do. Usually this is where Jyn would stop the conversation, if it had ever made it this far. Her past is her business, and no one else is entitled to it. 

She’s not sure why, but with him she feels the urge to continue. It’s something about his face, soft with understanding instead of the pity she typically gets. It reminds her of Chirrut’s the day he first found her. 

“I lost my parents when I was young. I was with my godfather for a while at first, but he had other distractions. Then I bounced between foster homes until I decided I was better off on my own,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. Like a childhood of turmoil was a casual thing. “Granted that sometimes meant petty crime to do things like, you know, eat. That’s actually how I met Chirrut and Baze. I still have no idea how he knew, but Chirrut caught me trying to steal some pop tarts from a supermarket.”

“Pop tarts?” Cassian asks. He senses he’s made it past a wall of hers, can see it in the sudden openness in her eyes, but he doesn’t want to push it. Sarcasm seems like a safe option with her. “Not something more sustainable?”

“Hey I was a teenager and everybody always says a pack is a full meal’s worth.” 

“What did they do?” he prompts, unable to stop himself from bringing her back to her story. 

“Put them up on the counter along with a couple more bags worth of groceries and sent me off with them,” Jyn says, smiling at the memory. “They started checking in on me regularly after that. We lost track of each other for a month and then they found me again in time to bail me out after I’d run out of the food they bought me. They told me I didn’t have to be on my own. Told me about their son Bodhi and the other kids they’ve helped. They said I was welcome to join their family too, if I wanted. But that it was my choice.”

Cassian finds himself leaning close to her again, but he realizes she’s doing the same. Their hands are side by side on the table, brushing against each other. 

“It took me a few months, but eventually I realized they weren’t going to send me away like everyone else had so I latched on. We’ve all been together ever since, me, Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi,” she finishes with a smile, then grimaces as her brow draws together. “God I’m sorry that was a lot for the first 20 minutes of a first date.” 

“No need to apologize,” he tells her, and she’s relieved to see he means it. “The whole reason I’m here is to get to know you.”

“Well there you have it, the whole life story. Or the condensed version anyway,” she glances up at him. “Scared away yet?”

“Not a chance,” and because there’s a hint of real concern in her voice, he decides screw it, and laces his hand with hers on the table. 

He’s rewarded with a smile and a squeeze, and Cassian realizes that this is only the beginning. He breaks a few more dating rules after that, like kissing on the first date, but once again, he discovers she’s worth it. 

Chirrut of course never lets anyone, Baze especially, forget that it was his tendency for trouble that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be a one-shot, but now I'm having ideas about foster parents Chirrut and Baze taking in a rough little Jyn or maybe some Draven drama so let me know if you're interested in seeing more with this au.


End file.
